Noldor Trophy
Noldor Trophies were a currency that was only to be used in Elacrai. To obtain these, the player had to win the Elacrai tournament. 1 Trophy was obtained upon winning. These trophies can be exchanged in Elacrai for a desired item, each item having its own price, depending on how good it was. On top of that, the player could add a positive modifier to it paying extra trophies. This was all done to prevent save-scumming that occurred in Elacrai's tournament when players win the tourney but they were given a bad item (or a good one with bad modifier). The player will just load the previous save and attempt the tourney again to ensure getting a better item instead of having to wait a whole ingame month to attempt the tournament again. This system proved effective but it was drastically reducing the value of Elacrai's tournament, as of 3.8.4 the player could get a Qualis Gem if he gets lucky in a single tournament. With the Noldor Trophy system, the player required to win 3 tourneys. The difference was even higher when using high quality armors with high modifiers. This was roll backed to the 3.8.4 with a change in how the Elacrai's prizes were being rolled, overall turning more generous. However, the save scum chances were removed. However, the player may still save scum to secure the victory in the tournament though. Note: discussion about if Aeldarian and Ithilrandir should give a Noldor Trophy upon being defeated or captured, however, with the removal of this system, this was shutdown Prices QUALIS Qualis Gem - 3 TOP ARMOR Noldor Ancient Plate - 4 Noldor Noble Armor With Cape - 4 Noldor Noble Armor - 4 Noldor Rune Armor - 4 MODIFIERS lordly - 4 reinforced - 3 thick - 1 ARMOR Female Noldor Armor With Cape - 3 Female Noldor Armor - 3 Noldor Trimmed Ranger Garb With Cape - 3 Noldor Trimmed Ranger Garb - 3 Noldor Archer Garb With Cape - 3 Noldor Archer Garb - 3 MODIFIERS hardened - 3 thick - 2 sturdy - 1 HELM Noldor Knight Helm - 3 Noldor Captain Helm - 2 Noldor Infantry Helm - 1 Noldor Silver Ornate Gauntlets - 2 Noldor Leather Ornate Gloves - 1 MODIFIERS lordly - 4 reinforced - 3 thick - 1 BOOTS Noldor Enchanted Boots - 2 MODIFIERS hardened - 3 thick - 2 sturdy - 1 SWORD Noldor Warsword - 3 Noldor Runesword - 2 Noldor Longsword - 2 MODIFIERS masterwork - 4 tempered - 3 balanced - 3 fine - 1 SHIELD Noldor Enchanted Shield - 3 Noldor Noble Shield - 2 Noldor Infantry Shield - 1 MODIFIERS reinforced - 2 thick - 1 BOW Noldor Composite Bow - 3 MODIFIERS masterwork - 4 strong - 2 fine - 1 ARROWS Noldor Arrows - 1 MODIFIERS large_bag - 1 HORSE Noldor Spirit Horse - 4 Noldor Goldleaf Warhorse - 3 Noldor Dark Warhorse - 2 Noldor Grey Warhorse - 2 MODIFIERS champion - 4 spirited - 3 heavy - 2 stubborn - 1 Category:Noldor